detention of love
by ANM123
Summary: troy and gabriella are forced to have 1 month of detention together and start to fall inlove, but will friends, parents and peer pressure get to them?
1. trailer

****

Trailer

**

* * *

**

He was new…

__

troy walking down the street with his hoodie on

**She's a cheerleader**

_Shows Gabriella dancing_

**Two different words**

_Shows her laughing with friends _

_Shows him sitting in his room starring into space_

**Will…**

_Mrs. Darbus " Ms. Montez! Detention"_

_Mrs. Darbus" Bolton! Detention"_

**Collide.**

_Shows them standing across form each other _

_starring at one another_

**With anger **

_Gabriella "fuck you!"_

_Troy "up yours!" _

**Tears**

_Shows him running_

_Shows her fall to her knees with tears_

**Parents**

_Shows her mom drinking_

_Shows his parents arguing _

**Friends**

_Shows him arguing on the phone_

_Show her yelling at the cheerleaders_

**Heartbreak…**

_Gabriella "I cant do this anymore troy" looks down._

_He stands there as she walks away_

**And love…**

_Shows them kissing under the moon_

**In…**

_Troy "I think ill like it here…" _

**Detention of love…**

**Coming soon**


	2. brunette

Detention of love: chapter 1.

He couldn't get to sleep that night, with his parents arguing till 3 in the morning. He wasn't even nervous about school, he was never the popular person, so why school this school be any different? The alarm clock went off and he slammed his hand on the button but it didn't stop. "ugh!" he said as he threw it at the wall across form him.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" his dad yelled. _great, now he's pissed…_

" nothing!" he answered back.

He jumped up and got into the shower. When he was done, he dried his hair, and put on his worn out jeans, an old black shirt, his Jordan's, and a black hoodie.

When he was ready he grabbed his bag and quietly walked down stairs.

_Perfect, no ones down here, _he thought as he looked at the living room and kitchen.

Then he looked toward the door, _I gotta make a run for it. _he looked around once more before making a dash for the door. Once he was outside he let his breath out.

_I got away that time! Now where's school?…_

"hey! You!" he looked behind and found a brunette girl in the car.

"uhhhh…yeah?"

"your new here, right?" she asked.

"that obvious?" he chuckled.

She smiled and nodded her head. "common…hop in" he heard her unlock the car doors. He nodded and walked around the car to the passengers seat, got in, and shut the door. she took off down the road.

"im kelsi, by the way…." she said taking her eyes off the road to look at him for a second. "kelsi neilson"

"troy Bolton…" he said as they pulled up to the high school. "well troy Bolton, welcome to east high." she stated. _East high….great, a bunch of rich preps. _

He slung his bag over his shoulder, and looked at the kids out front hanging with their friends. It was just like any other high school, they have they're own clicks. Jocks, cheerleaders, dreamer, Goth, punk, geeks, preps, and bad boys. _here goes everything…_he thought as he and kelsi walked up to the school.

They heard a engine of a car and turned around, a pink charger pulled up to a reserved parking spot, a blonde girl with a short pink skirt, white tank, pink high heals and sun glasses got out ,as brunette girl got out of they passenger seat wearing a purple shirt with a heart necklace, short blue jean shorts, and white flats and sun glasses. Both flipped their hair and walked to a group with guys wearing jerseys which troy guesses was basketball players.

Kelsi turned to him after giving them a disgusting look, "well the office is right through there and gook luck," she said as she pointed to a room, " ill see you later troy, bye" she waved and walked to her group of preps

He felt a pear of hands push him, so he fell to the ground. He looked up to a guy with an afro of curls."haha, what a loser, hey you new here? " he asked as he squatted down to troy, who was still on the ground. Troy nodded. "ok then, here's the deal…do our homework, or we'll pound you…understand?!" he yelled once again troy nodded but cringed because he sounded like his dad. " good."

Troy finally noticed the people standing behind the kid in front .a tall black guy with short hair. (zeke), the blonde girl from the car, (sharpay), a brown headed guy who looked like he had no idea what was going on, (Jason) and the brunette girl,(Gabriella). Those chocolate brown eyes, looked sorry for him almost. The curly head guy 9chad) laughed and walked away with the others behind him. The brunette looked back at him as they walked away. Surprisingly she mouthed "sorry" then turned back around.

Troy got up ,brushed himself off, took one more look at her, and sighed. _this is going to be a long year… _he got his bag and walked to the office.


	3. Are you happy now?

Detention of love: chapter 2

It was free period, and troy was roaming the school, when he heard someone playing guitar, he was walking down the hall trying to find where its coming from. The person started singing.

_Now, don't just walk away_

_ Pretending everything's okay_

_ And you don't care about me_

_And I, know it's just no use _

_When all your lies become your truths_

_ And I don't care, yeah yeah yeah_

The voice sounded louder, so he guessed he was getting closer.

_Could you look me in the eye _

_And tell me that you're happy now? _

_Oooh ooh ooh _

_Would you tell it to my face _

_Or have I been erased,_

_ Are you happy now..._

_ Are you happy now?_

He found it coming from a door which read, "music room". he looked in the small window and saw the back of a girls head.

_You, took all there was to take _

_And left me with an empty plate _

_And you don't care about it _

_Yeah..._

_And I, am giving up this game _

_And leaving you with all the blame _

_'Cause I don't care, yeah yeah yeah_

_Could you look me in the eye _

_And tell me that you're happy now? _

_Oooh ooh ooh _

_Would you tell it to my face _

_Or have I been erased,_

_ Are you happy now... Ooooh ooh ooh ooh _

_Are you happy now... _

_Are you happy now... _

He thought she had a beautiful voice, although he would like to see her face.

_Do you really have everything you want?_

_ You can never give something you ain't got _

_You can't run away from yourself_

By now, she was singing loud, with all her emotion pouring out into the songthen she went soft on the next line.

_Could you look me in the eyes _

_And tell me that you're happy now_

_ Yeah yeah yeah_

Then loud…

_C'mon tell it to my face _

_or have I been erased _

_Are you happy now? _

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_Oooh whoa Yeah yeah ooh whoa _

_Would you look me in the eye? _

_Could you look me in the eye?_

_I've had all that I can take_

_ and I'm about to break _

_'Cause you're happy now_

_ Are you happy now?_The song ended and she stopped playing, just sitting there, looking off into the air.

The bell rang, and kids started flooding the hall, troy looked once more into the room, but she was gone. _that's weird…who is she? _

"LUNCH TIME!!!" screamed a skater boy, running down the hall towards the cafeteria.

Troy filed into the cafeteria with the other people, and looked around for a place to sit. He saw an empty table with trash on it. He walked over there, and sat down. He looked to his left and found the guy that threatened him this morning sitting with the group that was with him. He found out all of their names, sense everybody talks about them, Chad, zeke, Jason, sharpay, and Gabriella. Suddenly Gabriella, locked eyes with him. She got up and started walking over to him. _oh shit…what the hell is she doing? Oh god, Chad's looking, im so dead. Im gonna die, im gonna die, im gonna die… _

"hey" she said as she sat down, "hi…?" he shyly replied.

"Like the performance this morning, stalker?" she asked smiling at him.

"w-what?" "I saw you looking in the window while I was playing"

He looked shocked" how? You didn't even turn around"

"not until the bell rang. I knew someone was there, and I hid. So when you were walking away, I saw you, well the back of your head, I guess." she explained. "oh" was all he could say.

Just then Chad walked over. "what's going on here." he demanded.

"nothing, Chad, we were just talking" Gabriella tried to explain. "to this freak!?"

"he's not a freak! He's funny…" she turned and smiled at troy.

Chad got mad at this, and pulled troy out of his seat by the collar. "you messing with my girl? Huh!" Chad spat in his face. "n-n-no…I-" before he could say anything he was thrown to the ground. Troy groaned in pain, and rolled on his side.

"Chad! Stop it!" Gabriella ordered but Chad didn't listen, instead he back-handed her across the face, and she fell to the ground. "shut up!"

Troy didn't know what came over him, but seeing Chad do that to Gabriella pushed one of his buttons. He jumped up, and punched Chad in his face.

"BOLTON!" Ms. Darbus yelled over the crowd of teenagers. " what is going on here." she demanded.

"I was just trying to introduce myself, and he went all syco crazy on me!" Chad lied and sent troy a devilish glare.

"what! You-" troy tried to defend himself but was interrupted.

"enough!"

"but Ms. Darbus, Chad hit him, he's lying to you" Gabriella stepped in. "that's it, enough lying, Bolton, Montez, detention, for one month. Starting tomorrow." with that she left.

Chad got up and got in troy face and whispered, "this isn't over pretty boy." he pushed him a little and left.

Troy sighed and turned to Gabriella. "you okay?" he asked concerned.

"yeah, it just stings a little, by the way, im Gabriella Montez, but you can call me gabby" she stuck her hand out.

"Troy Bolton." he shook her hand, right when the bell rang.

"I'll see you around Troy, bye." she waved and left for class.

**

* * *

**

Author: the song is: "happy now" by Michelle Branch. :P comment please! Tell me if I should do antoher chapter. GO ZANESSA!

**J **


	4. they're past are reveiled

Detention of love: chapter 3...

School ended pretty fast for troy that day, he avoided Chad the whole time, and only had Gabriella in 1 class after lunch. He was currently at his locker, getting ready to go home, when he saw gabby walking towards him.

"hey" she said when she approached him, "hey, what are you doing here? He asked**.**

"I was actually looking for a reason to not go home, so…do you wanna walk to your place?"

_Oh shit…._" my place? I don't know if my parents are home, or not." _please say another time, please!!!!! _he thought.

"that's ok…we could still hang there, I don't mind." she smiled and grabbed him arm. "lets go." he sighed. "okay…" _god! Please don't let them be home. Or at least let them be sober._

"so troy…where do you live? What do your parents do?" she asked trying to start a conversation as they were turning a corner towards the exit.

"uhhh….the Westside. Next to the apartments." he stated.

"wow…no offense but that's a real shitty place to live. I basically live in a hotel! " she laughed.

"yeah, well its all my parents could afford right now…" he said looking down and stuffing his hands into his pockets, of is hoodie. "sorry" was all she said.

It took about 45 minutes to walk to his house, they spent the time talking about books, school, music, why he moved, and how her "hotel" is so cool.

They walked into his house and he dropped his bag by the door. "MOM!!! IM HOME!" he yelled, and gabby giggled.

No response….

"maybe she's not home?" gabby said.

"nope…she's here…" he sighed, as he looked at his moms purse, cell, and alcohol, on the counter.

"gabby I really think you should go…im sorry but now's not a good time" troy said.

"what? Why?" she asked.

"h-honey!! Baby!!! Is that you!" he drunk mom said wobbling into the living room, where they were.

"that's why…mom why don't you go back to sleep, we're going upstairs. Where's dad?" troy said to him mom.

"well how the hell should I know where that bastard is! Im going to bed!…" she started walking back to her room"…kids these days!…gezz" she slammed the door, and gabby jumped.

"sorry, common, lets go." they started walking upstairs to his room. He opened the door, walked in and plopped down on his bed.

Gabriella sat down at his computer desk. "so is your mom always like that?"

He looked at her "yeah, pretty much."

She sighed" yeah. Mine too."

"what? But your Gabriella Montez, the most perfect girl with-"

"the perfect life, perfect friends, blah blah blah…" she finished for him. Then laughed. "things aren't always what they appear to be troy. My moms a drunk, my dad died, and all I have is…is…" she tried to find the right word, but couldn't. troy thought of one.

"nothing…yeah…I know what that's like. My moms a drunk, my lil sister is doin community service. My older brothers in jail, and my dads always arguing with my mom, getting drunk, or trying to make me something im not. It sucks. it's a hell hole and it sucks." he laughed.

"why don't you tell him you like the way you are?" she questioned.

Troy rolled on his back, and stared at the broken ceiling, "he wouldn't listen, he never does…wait, why am it telling you all this?!" he realized he knew this girl for a couple hours and is telling her his entire story. Well not entirely.

"because I saw how your mom is and told you my story, so you have no choice Bolton." she giggled, and sat on his bed with him. "true. But I-" SLAM! (the front door), "TROY! WHERE ARE YOU! I HEARD YOU GOT DETENTION, IM GONNA TEACH YOU A LESSON SO GET OUT HERE, NOW!"

Troy looked at Gabriella with wide eyes. "time to go gabby. Sorry" he said leading her towards the window

"wait troy, what's going on, what's going to happen to you!" she asked, talking faster then usual. " I thought your dad only yells at your mom?" she was halfway down the tree when she looked up and he said, "things aren't always what they appear to be gabby, Ill see you tomorrow" with that he shut the window, and she was walking to her house, very confused.


End file.
